Deviations on a Conversation
by greenbowls
Summary: Progressing through the stages of the early days of a relationship until finally, Alicia and Will start to talk.


They don't talk much in the Presidential Suite. Nothing of substance anyway. He whispers to her as he slips off her jacket, her dress, as he slides inside her but he couldn't say what he said. Later he'll remember the way she moaned his name. Just before they leave, as he's watching her slip on her heels, he tells her he doesn't want her to go. She smiles and looks torn, her hair still mussed. She says maybe they should do this again sometime then. He can barely respond with anything beyond a nod. He walks her to her car and kisses her goodbye, one long kiss that leaves them both breathless. He doesn't break the spell by asking for plans.

They avoid each other the next morning at work. He has meetings, she has to be in court. When he stops by her office later it's ostensibly to discuss a case. When she finishes answering his question and sits, staring at him expectantly he barely thinks before the invitation rolls off his tongue 'Will you come over later?' His whole body feels the relief at her smile. She follows him home for the first time but they don't make it past the living room couch. His body is still buzzing later when she gets a text from her brother and leaves with a quick kiss and shy smile that sticks in his head.

He sees her haircut for the first time from across the office, through the glass walls. He isn't sure if he is supposed to comment or not so as the day passes, he avoids any opportunity. When he finally does, she's laying in his bed for the first time. She's half asleep, covered in only the sheet and he's trying to think of what to say. 'You're beautiful' occurs first but seems too basic. 'You're everything I want' too deep. 'I like your hair' is the next thing that comes to mind. He feels stupid as soon as he says it but she smiles a genuine smile and kisses him and that's the end of that.

It occurs to him about a week in when his secretary approaches him with the news that Alicia had stopped by that they are going to have to have a strategy to deal with this at work. His plan to keep things separate is simple. When he tells her 'I think we should pretend that we had a fight', she agrees easily. He quickly realizes when he can barely look at her as he delivers the harsh words that his plan is a lot harder in actuality than he considered. Diane quickly catches on to the change in dynamic but thankfully misses the real change. He mentions Diane's comments to Alicia later with her backed against his apartment wall and she responds to his tease in kind. When she bites his finger any other words die in his throat.

The first time she asks him over to her apartment he doesn't know what to say. Just before the moment turns awkward he says a quick yes and she smiles in relief, slipping quickly out of his office. Later, he knocks twice before she opens the door, nerves in her eyes. He feels like he should say something but when he sees the pictures of Grace and Zach on the shelves behind her everything he was about to say feels inane. She follows his gaze instinctively before interrupting the moment with a kiss. He puts his hands on her waist and deepens the kiss until he doesn't have to think of what to say. A bottle of wine and sex on the couch later and he's forgotten about the kids.

He likes to watch her work. Particularly when she's being forward and tough. The American Revolution fantasy enters his head to entertain him and distract him with thoughts of Alicia in cleavage baring dresses. When she tells him 'I can dress up', all he can think about is taking her right then. Doing it in the bathroom is one more fantasy but it's put on hold by his partner's suspicions. Later that night, when he texts her that Diane went home she knows immediately what he means. He knows how risky they are being but with her sitting on his counter, legs wrapped around him, he couldn't care less. She fixes her lipstick and finger combs her hair in his bathroom mirror before she leaves and he leans against the wall watching her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

He doesn't realize how much they talk about work and sex until she brings up something different. 'What do you know about Kindles and Nooks?' The question, asked as she slips on his shirt, takes him totally by surprise. 'What?' She looks a little ill at ease as she says 'Grace's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about getting her an E-reader. I just don't know which one is better.' She shrugs her shoulders slightly looking away then back at him. He nods, faking a relaxation he doesn't feel. 'I don't really know but I can ask a friend. He knows all about stuff like that.' She smiles, 'Thanks'. She disappears into the kitchen for a glass of water and he's left wondering why he feels so unnerved. When he gives her a list of the pros and cons of each one the next day, she just smiles and slips it into her purse.

He's surprised when she doesn't have a list of questions about Celeste. Knowing she's his ex combined with the information he offers seems to be enough. He's grateful for the trust but doesn't know how much to tell her about their current interactions. Does he tell her Celeste misses him? Celeste has plenty to say. When he sees the hurt in Alicia's eyes at one of Celeste's loaded comments, he feels panicky and angry. He doesn't know what to say to make it better. He tries to separate the innuendo from the truth but isn't sure it helps. Later he wraps his arms around her, just holding her tight for a while before taking her to bed. As he kisses her in the dark, he tries to make her feel his commitment.

Diane is getting more suspicious by the day. They're in his apartment getting dressed when he brings it up. 'Diane suspects something.' Alicia starts then freezes. 'Are you going to tell her?' He can feel her tension. 'I don't know. I don't know if I should. I think I probably should. She's worried about Peter.' She drops her head, silent for a long moment before he hears 'Okay.' He isn't sure he understands and he wants to be sure he understands what she's saying. 'Okay?' She shrugs. 'She should probably know. So tell her.' He nods, 'Okay.' He stares at her back for a moment as she continues to button up her blouse, hoping she means the sure way she answered.

The conversation with Diane goes as well as expected. He's still blowing steam when he comes into the parking garage to find the surprise of Alicia leaning against his car. With all the complications, he can't help but be annoyed by her existence in his life and place in his heart. Yet his blood rushes and his mind settles a bit as soon as he sees her. The contradiction leaves him quiet as he approaches. 'I heard a bit of the fight and guessed what it was about.' Her expression is nervous, hopeful. He nods tightly. 'She's not happy.' Alicia sighs. 'I guessed.' For a moment he just looks at her. 'Will?' When he backs her up against his car, she goes pliant in his arms. The kiss, the feel of her under his hands breaks his thoughts apart. When they surface, he leans his forehead against hers, his head clear for the first time in what feels like hours. He doesn't regret the side he took in the fight. He doesn't regret fighting for them.

He suggests their first weekend together. He was in her office when Grace called, asking if she could go to a friend's house and Alicia reminded her she had to ask her father as they would be spending the weekend with him. The suggestion was out of his mouth before the thought was fully formed. He spends the next several hours running it over and over in his head. He finally decides to go all in, telling Diane not to call unless it is an absolute emergency. She is used to his occasional weekends away and though the notice is very late, she takes it in stride. When he gives the same instructions for Alicia it turns quickly to annoyance but she agrees anyway. By the time Alicia shows up late that night, wine and her weekend bag in hand, he's psyched himself up to the point of being on edge. They quickly put the nervous energy to good use.

It's the next morning when they first really realize they don't know what to say to each other. He brings up mornings after all-nighters studying at Georgetown and they settle into the conversation about the past. Both know it's a copout and soon enough, Will ends the conversation by leaning over to thread his fingers into her hair and sliding her onto her back, his tongue already pressed against her lips.

They sleep a few more hours but by lunch they're back in the same place. Finally Alicia laughs. 'I feel like I know you better than almost anyone in my life but I have no idea what to say that isn't work or Georgetown.' Will laughs 'Or sex fantasies.' That makes her blush a bit and pull the sheet up tighter. 'What grades are your kids in?' She looks up at him in surprise and he feels foolish. Finally she answers '9th and 10th.' She goes quiet for a minute as he tries to think of how to respond then she volunteers 'Zach is going to be driving soon. He's fifteen already.' He smiles 'That's always scary.' It makes her laugh. 'Did Grace like her reader?' He's genuinely curious. She never talks about her kids but he can't say he's never thought about it, about those parent teacher conferences. 'Yeah she did. She's big into legal mysteries right now. Wants to be a lawyer.' That floors him, that connection between her child and his own profession. She smiles at his confusion and asks 'Do you like running your own firm or do you ever wish you could just be a lawyer?' He smiles at the question and launches into an explanation of why anymore, he couldn't be without both. By the next time he tugs her to him it's nearing dinner time and the shift between them is more than physical.


End file.
